1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nuclear reactors having rods, such as of the control or water displacer type, reciprocable into and out of a reactor core and, more particularly, is concerned with a wear sleeve composed of the same material as the guide thimble within which the rod reciprocably moves and attached to an end plug on the rod composed of material dissimilar to the guide thimble material such that the wear sleeve provides the contact interface between the rod end plug and the guide thimble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical nuclear reactor, the reactor core is composed of a plurality of elongated fuel assemblies each of which contains a plurality of elongated fuel elements or rods. A liquid coolant is pumped upwardly through the core in order to extract heat generated in the core for the production of useful work. The heat output of the core is usually regulated by the movement of control rods containing neutron absorbing material such as B.sub.4 C, or by movement of water displacer rods such as the ones described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,934. In reactors of the pressurized-water type, each fuel assembly typically includes a plurality of cylindrical guide tubes or thimbles through which the cylindrical control rods or water displacer rods are reciprocably moved. Some of the coolant flow is usually diverted into the lower end of the guide thimble in order to cool the control rod. The control rod ordinarily generates heat in the nuclear transformation associated with its neutron absorbing function.
During power operation of the reactor, most of the regulating control rods are maintained substantially withdrawn from the reactor core and thus disposed in withdrawn positions in which the lower end plug tips of the control rods are within the upper ends of the guide thimbles. While in such withdrawn positions, the control rods may experience significant vibration induced by coolant water flow within the guide thimbles which results in oscillatory contact of the rod end plug tips against the internal wall surfaces of the guide thimbles and wear on these surfaces. Continuous wear of the guide thimble walls can lead to perforation of the thimbles and significant weakening of the fuel assembly structure.
Thus, there has arisen the need to significantly mitigate the affects of the control rod vibrations so as to bring guide thimble wear under control. Two approaches to solving this problem are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Schukei et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,132) and Verdone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,560). Both of these approaches have as a common objective the elimination of wear on the guide thimble wall by preventing vibratory contact of the control rod against its adjacent guide thimble wall. In the Verdone approach, a spring device is added to the lower end of the control rod which provides a uniform, resilient interference fit against the guide thimble wall and thereby prevents the rod tip from impacting the guide thimble wall. In the Schukel et al approach, the control rod has a hydraulic bearing formed at its lower tip which produces forces which counteract forces tending to drive the control rod tip against the guide thimble wall. In such manner, contact of the control rod against the guide thimble wall and resultant wear thereon are substantially avoided.
While the approaches taken in these two patents operate reasonably well and achieve their objectives under the range of operating conditions for which they were designed, a need exists for an alternative approach to the wear problem which is simplier and less costly in its design and construction and is more reliable in its performance over the long term.